A Funky Purple Hat
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: When it comes to creating a funky purple hat, a handful of mismatched purple fabric, a few mishaps, and a little bit of magic can go a long way. xD Written for Xen Kenshin. :D


**A Funky Purple Hat**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon in any shape or form. All rights belong to Natsume Serious Fun, or to those who created it.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T for teen. The pairing is Wizard and Hikari of course. x3 This story is written entirely from Wizard's POV. LOL, and as the title says, this story is about a funky purple hat. Yes, you heard right, a funky purple hat. xD And you're probably asking me how are you going to make this work, Angel-Eyes? I dunno. Kidding, kidding, I'm just kidding. xD But I guess you are going to have to read to find out. ;) And on another note, this story is written for my friend, **Xen** **Kenshin**. :DDD

**0.0.0**

**Wizard's POV**

"No, no, no! I insist that it has to be purple, Gale," mumbled Hikari as she rummaged through a random box filled with fabric remnants. "After all, it wouldn't match your purple cloak if it wasn't purple too, now would it?"

"Hikari... is this... really necessary...?" I asked hesitantly as I glanced out the window at the heavy snowfall. I then turned my attention back towards Hikari as I watched her pull up two different pieces of unmatched purple fabric.

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she fished out yet another piece of fabric as her little black and white puppy sniffed at the box curiously.

I sighed. _It wasn't that I didn't appreciate her efforts... but the last time she had tried to mend my cloak, I'd accidentally ended up with sewn shut hood... How that happened, I'll never know... _

_From a first glance, one of the pieces of fabric was lavender with bright purple spots... The second was a darker shade of purple with horizontal stripes... And lastly, the largest piece was made up of crushed velvet... and it was the deepest shade of purple out of all of them... _

"Hikari... this really isn't necessary... I've been fine without a hat for... centuries." _That came out odd to say the least... Out of all the awkward moments, why did I have to accidentally remind her of immortality at this very second...?_

"You mean, you mean, you don't want me to make you a hat?" stuttered Hikari as her eyes began to well up with glistening tears.

"I..." _Well, I didn't want to make her cry... So, what choice did I really have...? _I smiled reluctantly as I replied, "Ok, ok... I want you... to make me a hat..."

Hikari wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly as she grasped a stray piece of the fabric as it hung loosely over my shoulder as she exclaimed, "I promise you won't be sorry at all, Gale! In fact when I'm done with it, I'm sure that you'll just _love_ it to pieces!"

_That's the part I was afraid of... _I smiled ever so slightly as I replied, "Yeah... I'm... I'm sure I will too." I combed my hand nervously through my silver hair and then asked, "Hikari... don't you need one of those thin pieces of paper thingies or... or whatever it is you call it...?"

"Oh! You mean a pattern, oh no, silly! I'm going to make this hat _extra_ _special_ just for you, because I'm going to make it without one!" exclaimed Hikari as she grabbed the fabric remnants and toted them over towards the living room area.

_If there was ever such a moment as this, I couldn't but help to wonder what exactly I was getting myself into and I mentally face palmed myself due to the unknown repercussions of all this..._

Moments later I watched her as she nimbly plopped down on the couch with the scissors and needle in hand as she began to organize her things so that she could make a purple hat for me. _Well, this should be interesting..._

"If I could just get it to _hold_ _still_..." mumbled Hikari as she held the bowl in place on the fabric as she cut around it. "Ha! I got it!" she exclaimed proudly as she freed yet another lopsided circle from the remnants of purple fabric.

As I sat at the dining room table, I merely arched a brow as set my cup of coffee cup down as I watched my wife. _Hmm... that's a new use for a bowl..._

"Huh... Looks I'm going to need some interfacing and an iron," she replied as set the fabric down and prepped the iron.

Moments later, Hikari had fused the layers of fabric together to make the brim of the hat. Hikari then called out, "Hey Gale, guess what?"

"Hmm, what?" I asked. I then lifted the cup to my lips and took a sip of the steaming hot coffee.

"I'm going to make you a top hat!" exclaimed Hikari as she held up a striped brim which would very soon be part of the top hat. This caused her dog to drop his bone in mid chew and then curiously look up as he tilted his head to one side.

I don't know what it was about it... but I nearly choked and spit the coffee up. But instead, I politely swallowed it and then replied, "Oh, okay... a top hat. I'm sure it will look... lovely... when you're done making it."

_At least I hoped it would... After all, I would be the one wearing it to please her._

"Hmm... What do you think, Buster?" I asked the furry little dog as I patted him on the top of his head. Buster then hopped up on his hind legs to greet me as I continued to pet him as we watched as Hikari made her way back towards the couch to work on the hat.

**0.0.0**

_A few hours later..._

**Wizard's POV**

Hikari was finally putting the finishing touches on the purple top hat as pushed the needle through one final time with the thimble she wore on her middle finger. She then picked up a pair of tiny gold-colored snips and then snipped the thread as she exclaimed, "Gale, it's finished!"

I then walked over to check out my wife's handiwork as she proudly presented it to me and exclaimed, "Tada!"

"It looks..." Words escaped me as I turned it about within the palm of my hands.

_The main body of the hat was made of the darkest fabric, which was the crushed velvet. Underneath the brim and on the inside it was striped... the very top was also striped too... At the base of hat was a wide polka-dotted border that was haphazardly tied into some sort of a bow where the ends met... All in all, the hat sat lopsided and was uneven, and it kind of crinkled in the middle of the top hat further setting it askew... _

"It looks... very nice." I replied at last as I held it.

"Go on, try it on," she encouraged.

I reluctantly put it on atop my head as I turned and gazed at it in the nearby mirror on the wall. _Well, it was a good fit at least... and it was warm too... So, it really wasn't all that bad._

"I... I like it. Thank you, Hikari." I replied as hugged her as I held the hat atop my head.

Hikari blushed as she admonished me, "Now there's no reason for you not wear it. Especially since it's winter and we're going to be expecting lots and lots of more snow,"

"Right... I'll be doing some more research at my former home in the morning. So I promise that I'll wear it then," I then added, "Until then, I think that I'm going to turn in for the night..." I replied as I set the hat on the dining room table next to the vase of Snowflake Flowers.

"Alright. Me too." replied Hikari as she dimmed the lights and we both headed off for bed.

**0.0.0**

_The next morning..._

**Wizard's POV**

As usual when I awoke, Hikari was nowhere to be seen. This obviously meant that she was already out and about tending to the animals and the crops. I stretched leisurely as I made note of the time. _Hmm... it was already 8 a.m... _I then hopped out of bed and turned as I and grabbed my cloak and then slipped it on. _I'd rather head off earlier this morning anyways... I have a lot of research that nee- _And that's when my gaze fell on the center of the dining table, or should a say the now bare dining table.

Not only was the vase with the Snowflake Flowers in it missing, but so was my new hat. I turned and looked about the room, not far from the table was a freshly spilled pool of water, and apparently the vase had rolled into a nearby corner as the three trampled Snowflake Flowers laid among the fresh set of wet paw prints.

_Hmm, trampled? Ok... so where is my hat?_ I pivoted around as my eyes followed the wet tracks and what should I see? I saw Buster ripping apart the hat that Hikari had so tediously spent her time on to make it just for me, end up in shreds.

"Buster no!" I shouted as I scolded the small dog causing him to drop the hat. The dog then immediately ran away with his tail tucked between his legs and hid as I picked up what was now left of my hat.

"This isn't good at all... I'd hate for Hikari to find out." I murmured as I glanced down at the shredded hat.

I then turned around and faced the bookshelf as I quickly skimmed through the rows of neatly lined books as I murmured, "I just had to go and leave my spell book at my old house didn't I..." I glanced back down at the hat in my hands as I turned it about. _For the most part, the whole back side of it had been thoroughly destroyed... If I covered it up with my hood and faced it forwards I think that I could fool Hikari for a little while anyways... At least I hoped I could..._

I carefully slipped what was left of the hat on my head with the good side facing forward. I then reached behind the nape of my neck and pulled up gently on my cloak's hood as I concealed most of the hat within it, save for the very front edge of it.

I then stepped outside into the cold as I ducked my head and closed the door behind myself. I lifted my head as I heard Hikari call out from the nearby snowy field as she tilled it, "Oh, I see that you're wearing your new hat. Huh. You must be extra cold or something," Hikari stopped for a moment as she shrugged and then asked, "Are you heading off to do some research, Gale?"

I vigorously nodded. "Yes... I've got lots of... research... that I've got to catch up on."

"Ok, well don't stay out too late. I'll see you later tonight then, Honey." Hikari called out as the hoe met the frozen soil with a loud 'THWACK' sound.

I quickly made my way down the meandering snow-covered trail. _That was a close call..._

**0.0.0**

**Wizard's POV**

Upon entering my old house I quickly withdrew my hood and then took the hat off as I set it on my desk. I hurriedly made my way towards the bookshelf behind the table where my crystal ball usually rested.

It was only a matter of seconds before I'd found the rugged leather-bound spell book that I was seeking. I instinctively flipped it open to a specific page that was forever ingrained in my memory.

It was a repair spell. And I couldn't but to help grimace at the sight of it as I looked at the page in disgust.

_I couldn't even begin to tell you how many times I that I have tried through trial and error to try and teach that blundering witch this spell... And apparently, she had indeed borrowed my spell book and had done something or another to it because it was now blotched and stained beyond recognition and this page was barely even legible, if even that..._

I sighed as I traced my finger along what little of the page that I could read as I walked over to the hat and picked it up. I then placed it on the small pedestal as I held the book and then raised my free hand as I then attempted to slowly recite the blurred ancient incantation.

I lowered my hand and then stepped back as the room illuminated into a deep shade of blue as I shielded my eyes as I tried to watch from behind my hand as the hat morphed into the curvature of a completely different style of another hat altogether.

Once the light dissipated I stepped forward as I picked it up in confusion. _It was... now a cowboy hat to precise... and a very purple one at that._

"That can't be right at all..." I muttered as I set it back down upon the pedestal and refocused my attention upon that horrid page. I raised my hand again as I read the scripture aloud yet again; though this time I altered the pronunciation of each word differently.

I blinding flash of bright blue light illuminated the room and I hurriedly glanced away as I shielded my eyes from it. Once the light dissipated I peeked from behind my spell book as I muttered, "Well... that's certainly not right either..."

I sighed as I rubbed temple wearily as I stood before the now very frilly, purple, baby bonnet. "Either the Gods are trying to tell me something... _or_ I'm going to need to pay Witch a visit soon and thank her for her _handiwork_..."

I breathed in deeply as I raised my hand then concentrated as I spoke the ancient dialect both loudly and more pronounced, yet again.

The same bright light illuminated the room yet again as I shielded my eyes with the spell book. As the light slowly dissipated I peeked over the edge of my spell book then lowered it as I breathed, "Finally, at last..."

I breathed a sigh of relief then set the spell book down as I picked my hat that now fully restored to its original state. "I'm glad that I finally able to get this sorted out before Hikari had noticed..."

I then put the purple top hot on and the dimmed the lights as I shut the door behind myself as I headed back home.

**0.0.0**

**Wizard's POV**

By the time I'd arrived back home it was nearly dark. As soon as I'd stepped through the door Hikari was busily bustling about as she was making supper.

"Hi, Honey. How was work today?" smiled Hikari as she greeted me. "Oh, I see that you're wearing your hat that I made for you. It looks very nice on you."

"It was..." I found that I was instantly distracted as she kissed me on the cheek before busily going about her way. I blushed as I touched my cheek as I finished my sentence, "Good..."

Hikari laughed as she set the table. "Well, my work was absolutely tiring. Those fields can sure take a lot out of a girl."

I laughed softly as I helped her finish set the table as we sat down for dinner. "I can only imagine..."

I listened with interest as she told me about each animal's disposition today and her routine daily chores as we ate our dinner together.

_Indeed. _I glanced over towards my hat that I'd placed on the top of the bookshelf. _I'm glad that she didn't have any clue about the ordeal that I'd been put through earlier... But in the end, it had been an absolutely long day for the both of us..._

**0.0.0**

_The next morning..._

**Wizard's POV**

Upon waking up the next morning I yawned then stretched as I sat up in bed. I'd already had a strong hunch that Hikari was out and about doing her chores already. I glanced at the clock. _Hmm... it was already 8 a.m..._ I stood up then reached for my cloak and slipped it. As I fastened its clasp I instinctively glanced towards my hat on the top of the book shelf.

My jaw fell slack as I instantly did a double take on it. _It was perfectly intact and all, but why in Harmonica Town was it __**pink**__? _I picked it up the now pink top hat in alarm as I turned it about within the palm of my hands. _Did I mess up on that spell yet again... and is the unfortunate side effect of it...?_

_The main body of the hat was made of the darkest pink, which was the crushed velvet. Underneath the brim and on the inside it was striped... the very top was also striped too... The stripes were just pink now. At the base of hat was a wide polka-dotted pink border that was haphazardly tied into some sort of a pink bow where the ends met... All in all, the hat sat lopsided and was uneven, and it kind of crinkled in the middle of the top hat further setting it askew... The only major difference was that it now had a wide array of pink colors instead of the purple ones..._

At the moment Hikari stepped through the front door as she said, "Oh, Gale. You found your hat." She paused for a moment and then asked, "Do you like what color I dyed it?"

Needless to say, I was momentarily stunned as I blurted out in slight relief, "I... I thought... I thought that you wanted it to be purple...?"

_Well... it's nice to know that my spell didn't backfire on me at least..._

"Well, I got to thinking about that, and I think that you already wear _too_ much purple," she giggled as she took it out of my hands and then placed it atop my head then asked, "Do you like it?"

"Of... of course." I blushed as I replied, "I'd like anything that you made for me."

_And that was the truth._

Hikari laughed then kissed me as she replied, "Good cause now I can borrow it."

I just stood there speechless as I touched the pink top hat atop my head as I blushed.

_Once again that girl never ceased to amaze me..._

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **LOL, after all that Wizard had been put through, I just couldn't resist turning the hat pink for a little surprise ending. :P _And_ I do want to say this, while the title does indeed refer to the hat as a _funky _hat, I just can't see Wizard using that word at all. So, in place of that, I resorted more towards making the hat look funky, as my friend, **Xen** had asked for. x3


End file.
